Brunnen der Ewigkeit
Im Herzen des dunklen Kontinents Kalimdor lag einst ein geheimnisvoller See voll glühender Energien. Der See, der später die Bezeichnung Brunnen der Ewigkeit tragen sollte, war das wahre Herz der magischen und natürlichen Macht dieser Welt. Beschreibung Der Brunnen bezog seine Energien aus dem unendlichen Großen Dunklen Jenseits der Welt und diente als mystischer Quell – er sandte seine starken Energien über die ganze Welt aus und nährte so das Leben in all seinen wundersamen Gestalten. Er implodierte vor 10.000 Jahren, doch die Auswirkungen spürt man selbst heute noch. Wowhead: Echos der großen Zerschlagung Geschichte Als nach der Ankunft der Titanen, der Alte Gott Y'Shaarj zerstört wurde, riss Aman'thul, Hochvater des Pantheons, diesen aus Azeroth heraus. Jedoch waren die Alten Götter so stark in Azeroth verwurzelt, dass der Tod der Götter dazu hätte führen können, dass Azeroth auseinanderbrach. Das wussten die Titanen damals nicht. Daher führte Entwurzeln von Y'shaarj dazu, dass Azeroth eine tiefe Wunde erlitt, aus der Blut voller arkaner Energie austrat. Die Titanen versiegelten die Wunde, woraus dann der Brunnen der Ewigkeit entstand. Vanion.eu: Das ist die Wunde in der Welt! (30.11.2017) Besiedlung Zehntausend Jahre bevor die Menschen und die Orcs ihren Ersten Krieg führten, gab es auf der Welt Azeroth nur einen einzigen, von einem unendlichen, tosenden Meer umgebenen Kontinent. Diese Kalimdor genannte Landmasse war die Heimat einer ganzen Anzahl unterschiedlicher Völker und Kreaturen, die alle versuchten, sich gegen die wilden Elemente der erwachenden Welt zu behaupten. Im Laufe der Zeit bahnte sich ein primitiver Stamm nachtaktiver Humanoider vorsichtig einen Weg zum Ufer dieses hypnotischen verzauberten Sees. Die wilden nomadischen Humanoiden wurden von den seltsamen Energien des Brunnens angezogen und errichteten primitive Behausungen an seinen friedlichen Ufern. Aufstieg der Kaldorei Mit der Zeit beeinflussten die kosmischen Energien des Brunnens den seltsamen Stamm und machten ihn stark, weise und so gut wie unsterblich. Der Stamm gab sich selbst den Namen Kaldorei, was in seiner Sprache so viel wie „Kinder der Sterne“ bedeutete. Um ihre aufstrebende Gesellschaft zu feiern, errichteten sie gewaltige Bauwerke und Tempel um den See herum. Die Kaldorei oder Nachtelfen, wie sie später genannt werden sollten, beteten die Mondgöttin Elune an und glaubten, dass sie tagsüber in den schimmernden Tiefen des Brunnens schliefe. Die frühen Priester und Seher der Nachtelfen studierten den Brunnen mit unstillbarer Neugier, von dem Wunsch getrieben, seine unbekannten Geheimnisse und Kräfte zu enträtseln. Als ihre Gemeinschaft wuchs, erforschten die Nachtelfen ganz Kalimdor und begegneten seinen zahllosen Lebensformen. Die einzigen Kreaturen, die sie beeindruckten, waren die uralten und mächtigen Drachen. Die riesigen, schlangengleichen Bestien lebten zwar häufig sehr zurückgezogen, trugen aber viel dazu bei, das bekannte Land vor potenziellen Gefahren zu beschützen. Die Nachtelfen glaubten, dass die Drachen sich selbst als Beschützer der Welt betrachteten, und sie waren sich einig, dass man sie und ihre Geheimnisse am Besten in Ruhe ließ. Cenarius Mit der Zeit führte die Neugier der Nachtelfen dazu, dass sie sich mit einer Reihe mächtiger Wesenheiten anfreundeten, nicht zuletzt mit Cenarius, einem Halbgott aus den unberührten Urwaldgebieten. Der großherzige Cenarius fand Gefallen am Forscherdrang der Nachtelfen und lehrte sie vieles über die natürliche Welt. Die abgeklärten Kaldorei entwickelten eine starke Verbundenheit mit den lebenden Wäldern von Kalimdor und lebten in einem harmonischen Gleichgewicht mit der Natur. Doch im Laufe scheinbar endloser Zeitalter expandierte die Zivilisation der Nachtelfen territorial und kulturell. Ihre Tempel, Straßen und Wohnorte erstreckten sich über den gesamten dunklen Kontinent. Azshara und die Hochgeborenen Azshara, die begabte und wunderschöne Königin der Nachtelfen, erbaute einen riesigen, Ehrfurcht gebietenden Palast am Ufer des Sees, in dessen juwelengeschmückten Sälen ihre bevorzugten Untertanen lebten. Diese Untertanen, die sie Quel'dorei oder „Hochgeborene“ nannte, lasen ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab und hielten sich für etwas Besseres als ihre weniger privilegierten Brüder. Königin Azshara wurde zwar von ihrem Volk geliebt, doch die Hochgeborenen waren bei den eifersüchtigen Massen insgeheim verhasst. Königin Azshara teilte die Neugier der Priester, was den Brunnen betraf, und befahl den gebildeten Hochgeborenen, seine Geheimnisse zu enträtseln und herauszufinden, welchen Zweck er auf der Welt hatte. Die Hochgeborenen machten sich an die Arbeit und studierten den Brunnen ohne Unterlass. Mit der Zeit fanden sie eine Möglichkeit, die kosmischen Energien des Brunnens zu manipulieren und zu kontrollieren. In zunehmend riskanteren Experimenten entdeckten die Hochgeborenen, dass sie ihre neu erlangte Macht nutzen konnten, um ganz nach Gutdünken zu erschaffen oder zu zerstören. Die unglückseligen Hochgeborenen waren auf eine primitive Magie gestoßen und fest entschlossen, es darin zur Meisterschaft zu bringen. Obschon sich alle darin einig waren, wie gefährlich Magie sein konnte, wenn man verantwortungslosen Umgang damit pflegte, praktizierten Königin Azshara und ihre Hochgeborenen ihre Zauberei immer tollkühner. Cenarius und viele der weisen Gelehrten der Nachtelfen mahnten unablässig, dass es nur zur Katastrophe führen konnte, mit den deutlich gefährlichen Künsten der Magie herumzuspielen. Doch Azshara und ihre Anhänger erforschten ihre aufblühenden Fähigkeiten unbekümmert weiter. Je größer ihre Macht wurde, desto deutlicher wurden Veränderungen an Azshara und den Hochgeborenen. Die hochmütige und selbstverliebte Oberschicht wurde zunehmend geringschätziger und grausamer zu den anderen Nachtelfen. Ein finsterer, düsterer Schleier umwölkte Azsharas einst atemberaubende Schönheit. Sie zog sich von ihren Untertanen zurück und pflegte nur noch Umgang mit den Priestern der Hochgeborenen, die ihr Vertrauen besaßen. Ein junger, mutiger Gelehrter namens Malfurion Sturmgrimm, der die Wirkung des Brunnens ausgiebig studiert hatte, kam zu der Überzeugung, dass eine schreckliche Macht die Hochgeborenen und seine geliebte Königin verdarb. Er konnte das Ausmaß des Bösen zwar nicht ahnen, das über sie kommen sollte, spürte aber, dass das Leben der Nachtelfen bald nie mehr so sein würde wie früher ... Es folgte der Krieg der Uralten. World of Warcraft: Patch 4.3 - Drachenseele. thumb|250px|[[Höhlen der Zeit: Brunnen der Ewigkeit]] Mit World of Warcraft: Patch 4.3. wird der Brunnen der Ewigkeit in den Höhlen der Zeit von Tanaris erneut zum Schauplatz der uralten Schlacht, die dort tobte. Mit einem Tor zur Vergangenheit transportierte Nozdormu tapfere Helden in Azsharas Palast , wo sie eines der katastrophalsten Ereignisse im Krieg der Ahnen miterleben. Um Tyrande und Illidan im Kampf gegen die Hochgeborenen und die Brennende Legion zu unterstützen, müssen sie die Drachenseele stehlen, die über dem Brunnen schwebt. Blizzard Entertainment: Dungeonvorschau für Patch 4.3, Teil Zwei: Brunnen der Ewigkeit * Lies mehr unter: "Höhlen der Zeit: Brunnen der Ewigkeit". Quellen Kategorie:Gebäude Kategorie:Kalimdor